


MariChat Fluff (Titles are Hard)

by Ginger256



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absent Parent Gabriel, Excessive Flattery, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kitty needs hugs and kisses, M rating more out of cautiousness, mostly sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger256/pseuds/Ginger256
Summary: While taking some time to calm himself one night, Chat Noir has a chance visit with his favorite Purr-iness, Marinette. Though it seems this drop-in might do more than just take his mind off the last two weeks.





	MariChat Fluff (Titles are Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my fiancee for typing this up for me, along with proofreading/spellchecking my mess.
> 
> This is my, like, second time ever posting something I've written, so apologies if it's awful. Just try to keep comments at least somewhat helpful instead of cruel, alright? Thanks! ^_^

Chat Noir leapt from one home to the next, letting instinct guide him more than sight. The teen was more focused on clearing his mind than where he was going - besides, cats always land on their feet.

Two weeks. Two whole, full, _complete_ weeks.

Chat growled low in his throat, pushing off the next roof with enough force to knock loose several tiles - something he was likely to feel much worse about later. Right now, it just made a vindictive little spot of joy curl in his chest. Knowing someone else was going to have to deal with it, that someone else was going to have their day even slightly dampened - it helped, at least for now.

He paused on the next roof, eyes narrowed in frustration as they scanned the skyline, tail almost seeming to lash as it moved with the wind. Picking the next direction at random, he braced himself to jump when a familiar voice caught his ear.

_"I spy a lost little alley cat~!"_

Chat whipped around, almost instantly spotting Marinette on her balcony, lit up by her string lights and the city around her. He felt some of the tension in him melt away, a small smile tilting his lips as he waved back to her.

Perhaps a visit was what he needed. It would at least take his mind off the issue, for a little while.

Two jumps - and a twirl that was _admittedly_ more showing off than strictly _needed_ \- had him landing gracefully on the railing to the girl's left, flashing his signature smirk her way. "Evening _Purr-incess_ \- what has you up so late?" He swung his legs up, now practically draped along the rail. "Did someone slip a pea beneath your mattress?"

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, meeting his smirk with her own. " _Funny_ , kitten. I could ask you the same thing - didn't _Ladybug_ have patrol tonight?"

Chat chuckled, hopping to his feet to stand at Marinette's side. "That she did! I'm out on my own _purr-sonal_ time." He glanced off into the distance, a spike of melancholy building in his chest again. "I just... needed to calm down." He huffed a heavy breath, before forcing a smile as he looked back to his friend. "But enough about _me_ \- how are y--"

**"Don't."**

The word was soft, but the emotion behind it made Chat's jaw click shut, eyes slightly wide in surprise. "Wha--?"

"Don't try and brush this off," Marinette was frowning at him, hurt and concern warring for dominance in her crystal blue eyes. Chat's breath hitched, and instinctively he reached out, wanting that look _gone_. She caught his hand before it reached her shoulder, squeezing it with a kind of desperation. " _Something's_ bothering you - **don't** act like it doesn't matter. **Don't** act like I don't care."

Chat swallowed thickly, the emotional intensity in Marinette's eyes overwhelming him for a moment before he nodded slowly. "I'm... sorry." He shifted his captive hand, lacing his fingers through hers, mindful of his claws. "It's just... normally it's not an act. Normally, nobody cares at all."

Marinette offered a sad smile, reaching up her free hand to gently scratch behind one of his leather ears; a deep purr rumbled through his chest. "Well, _I_ care kitten - so talk to me."

Purring slowed, Chat took a deep breath before nodding toward the skylight. "May we move this inside first, Princess? I can't imagine you're very... **comfortable**."

"Huh?" Blinking, Marinette glanced down when Chat gestured to her outfit - and squeaked as she realized she was just clad in her cotton sleep shorts and a thin camisole. "Gah! You - you _cat_!" She shoved the cackling superhero away, storming toward the skylight. "Just - get in here!"

Still grinning, Chat followed, twisting his body so he landed on her bed back first, flipping end-over-end until his feet touched the floor.

"Good kitty - no dirty paws on the bedspread!" Marinette praised, offering Chat a plate laden down with several croissants. Beaming, he nicked the first chocolate one he spotted, nodding in thanks as he settled on her chaise. Marinette dropped into her desk chair across from him, a well-worn old throw blanket across her lap to hide her bare legs from view. Chat found himself a little disappointed with that fact, sharp eyes lingering on the spots where the fabric had _almost_ worn through, giving teasing glimpses of soft, pale skin....

"So," Jolting, Chat's gaze snapped up to Marinette's face, relieved to see she seemingly hadn't noticed his inappropriate distraction. "What's got my favorite Chat so down?"

Chat Noir felt some of his good mood drain away, leaving him feeling coldly empty. He picked at his snack with his claws, feeling it crumble apart beneath the pressure, a long sigh escaping him. "Well," He briefly looked up, met Marinette's sweetly understanding eyes, and had to look away again. "I... I haven't seen my family in two weeks."

Marinette made a surprised noise, sipping carefully at a large mug of cocoa that had been sitting on the desk. "Are they traveling?"

Chat gave a firm shake of his head, one hand clenching into a tight fist, the other shaking as he struggled not to crush his already mutilated croissant. " **No** ," His voice was rough, ragged with suppressed pain. "No, he's home, like always. He just... has no time for _me_. Like _always_." A growl built up in his chest, and he viciously shoved his mouth full of pastry to quell it.

He didn't notice Marinette's movement until she was knelt in front of him, delicate hands on his knees. Looking back at her, he was taken off-guard by how close she was. For the first time, he found himself noticing little things about his classmate - how long her lashes were, how she had a pale smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. How soft her lips looked...

"Chat Noir," She started seriously, giving him a little shake until he met her eyes. "I may not know everything about you, but I _do_ know enough that I can say this with total confidence - whoever that man is, he's an **idiot**."

Chat snorted out a startled laugh.

"I'm serious." Marinette chided, though a tiny smile brightened her expression. "Chat, you're a _wonderful_ person - you're selfless, brave, and smart. You're loyal and kind, friendly and _surprisingly_ funny - at least **some** of the time." She rose up a little, hands traveling from his knees to his face, cradling his cheeks gently. "You're an amazing hero, and honestly? ...You're my best friend."

Chat felt his heart stutter to a stop, breath slipping out on a wheezy exhale as her words really sunk in. His face grew hot under the mask, feline eyes prickling with tears. A slightly work-calloused thumb slowly brushed just beneath his left eye, dragging wetness along his cheekbone.

"If he can't see how **amazing** you are - if he doesn't **cherish** every _second_ he gets with you, that he has the **honor** of being your family - then he doesn't deserve you _or_ your tears, kitty." Her voice was low, sincere and comforting in a way he hadn't heard since... in a _long_ few years.

Without thought he sprung forward, wrapping Marinette up in a crushing embrace. He felt more than heard her gasp, and the way she melted into him to return the affection was a balm to his soul.

"Oh, Mari," he sniffled, fighting the urge to break down completely, face buried in Marinette's shoulder. "You're so... **perfect**."

Marinette laughed a relaxed sort of titter, one hand gliding up Chat's back to run through his windswept hair. "Was that another pun, Kitty?" She teased, smiling to herself as Chat started to purr once again at the petting.

"No." He replied simply, leaning away just enough to meet Marinette's eyes, leaving their faces so close they shared each shaky breath. "I mean it - you're the most perfect woman I've ever met, Marinette." He watched a lovely pink blush blossom across her face, offering a truly charming smile as she averted her eyes shyly.

"...What about Ladybug?" Marinette questioned quietly, a touch of insecurity and... **something** Chat couldn't place in her tone. "You said you love her - shouldn't _she_ be your perfect woman?"

Ah - was it jealousy, then? Chat shook his head, shifting his hold so his hands rested on her sides - he could feel the heat of her almost scalding through his gloves. "Ladybug's pretty amazing," Chat conceded, carefully tracing his claws along her lower ribs, feeling her shiver from the sensation. "But Princess - Marinette... you're **_miraculous_**."

He was pleased with how Marinette's eyes widened, and even a little proud of the way his words seemed to ignite something inside of them. He was so caught up in the way they sparkled that he wasn't prepared at all when she pulled him closer, catching him in a deep kiss.

The touch scorched him, burned away every thought that wasn't Marinette, left him helpless to do anything except return the action. They broke apart as abruptly as they'd fallen together, chests heaving in time as they slowly regained their breath. Chat stared at Marinette in disbelief as his brain struggled to reboot. "Mari...?"

The terrified look on Marinette's face grounded him, rapidly cleared his head as he worried for her.

"C-Chat, I'm so sorry!" She breathed, obviously upset with her own lack of self-control. "I _can't_ believe I just did that - not that you're not **totally** kissable, I just mean - gah, no! I shouldn't have just pounced you like that - I should have asked, or warned you, or, or--"

Watching her fidget and ramble, eyes darting as she started blushing hard, Chat had a case of deja-vu - and a sudden burst of realization.

"You **like** me!"

He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that - and he hadn't even really been talking about his super-self - but the way Marinette abruptly froze let him know he'd accidentally struck gold twice. At least he had the decency to look sheepish about putting her on the spot, even as he reeled with the sudden revelation.

"I..." Marinette's voice stalled out briefly. She cleared her throat, taking a steadying breath and forcing herself to meet Chat's eyes once more. Her face was still practically glowing red, but a familiar fiery determination was clear in her gaze. It niggled at the back of Chat's mind, the feeling that he was still missing something **important** , but he pushed it aside as Marinette continued. "I **do** like you, Chat - a lot more than I realized before tonight, and I think I have for a long time now."

Boldly, she rose up off her knees, crawling up to straddle Chat's lap. His grip shifted in response, hands sliding until his claws met the small of her back, sharp tips grazing her skin where her shirt had ridden up just barely. It was Chat's turn to blush now, his normal smooth confidence dashed away by the unpredictability of his usually shy and soft-spoken friend. Was 'friend' even the right word anymore? Had it _ever_ been?

"I should have told you so much _sooner_ ," Marinette sighed, voice soaked in regret. "I shouldn't have clung to a fantasy for three years - not when I could have had **you** this whole time."

"A... fantasy?" Chat echoed slowly, knowing he was missing a bit of context but finding it increasingly hard to think. Marinette nodded, forehead brushing Chat's gently.

"I spent **so long** trying to get him to notice me," She reached up, threading her fingers through Chat's hair, enjoying the silky softness and the sound of his purrs. " _Stupid_ schemes and plans, embarrassing myself _over_ and _over_. But you Chat - you saw me from day one." Smiling, she cupped his jaw with one hand, tilting his eyes to hers to make sure he was really listening. "You loved me from day one, Chaton - and I'm sorry I let Adrien Agreste keep me from embracing it."

Two thoughts screamed through Chat's mind at the same time, tangled over each other - one was that he was an **incredibly** dense boy for not realizing Marinette's feelings sooner. The second was that his biggest competitor for Ladybug's affection had been _himself_ all along.

That second thought spun into an almost complete mental shutdown as he processed what exactly that meant, and his slit pupils blew to wide circles as it clicked.

"Wha- _My Lady_ \- ?" He barely had a chance to speak before Marinette kissed him again, scrambling his already scattered thoughts. It was hard to resist, the urge to just give in to his partner's touch, to let instincts take over and guide him - but he managed, somehow.

Tracing his hands up from her waist to her shoulders, he gently pushed Marinette back, just enough to break the kiss and let himself think again.

"Chat...?" Marinette questioned, breathless and a twinge disappointed. Chat offered a reassuring smile, brushing a few stray bangs out of her eyes.

"Sorry, My Lady," He apologized softly, a small smile twitching across his lips. "But before we get _too_ caught up, I think you and I **really** need to talk about a few things."

~~


End file.
